mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 124: This Is Our Rumors
"This is Our Rumors" was originally released on October 15, 2012. Description Happy Max Fun Day, everyone! To celebrate today's most-special of holidays, we've created our most Fleetwood Mac-est episode yet. We just know you're gonna love it. Suggested Talking Points Second Hand News, Dreams, Never Going Back Again, Don't Stop, Go Your Own Way, Songbird, The Chain, You Make Loving Fun, I Don't Want to Know, Oh Daddy, Gold Dust Woman Outline 08:19 - About a year ago I moved my father-in-law across the country. Before that time, he had asked me to call him dad, which was very sweet and meant a lot to me. The issue now is that he's here and it's kind of weird. I love him very much, but he's not my dad, so every time I try to make myself call him that it just feels wrong and I can't do it. At this point I'm using his first name to talk about him with other people, and a mish-mash of "hey," "grumpy," and assorted mumbles when I address him directly. I can't get past how wrong it seems to call anyone but my actual dad "dad." Help! -- Who's My Daddy In Cincinnati 16:13 - Y - Sent in by Steve M Romay, from Yahoo Answers user Baylen, who asks: If horses were people, who do you think they'd vote for? My 8 year old is the more dominate one. I think she would try to vote herself has the president. My 11 year old, she'd probably be to lazy to get up there and vote, but if she could she'd choose the one with the better tie xD! What about your horses? Who would you vote for? 21:38 - Hey, I have a question. I'm in my third year of college, and I'm looking for funny movie plots I can turn into short student films. Any suggestions? -- Hoosh 24:45 - I've got another question for you, quickie: how long into a relationship do you think it becomes weird to not say "I love you." My boyfriend and I have been going out for a year and have not said it, even though I know the feeling is there? -- Anonymous 28:15 - MZ - Sponsored by Organs Of State. Personal message from Eliza. Personal message from Eric, Harmony, and Rebecca. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 37:32 - Hey, my pregnant wife just ate eighteen bagle bites for lunch. Should I be concerned about how this will affect her and her unborn child? -- Pizza Blasted In The Peach State 41:55 - Y - Sent in by JP Grant, from Yahoo Answers user Devon, who asks: I hate my life because I just ate 17 bowls of oatmeal. What should I do? I thought it would be fun. Now I just hurt everywhere. Please help. 45:59 - Housekeeping 50:24 - FY - Sent in by Jeremy Shoble, from Yahoo Answers user Laura, who asks: Where do wizards live? Quotes On The Glover Family Trivia This is the last episode to use "Play Your Part, Part 2" by Girl Talk as the closing theme. From Episode 125 on, the end of "(It's a) Departure" by The Long Winters is used after the brothers tell the listeners to kiss their dads. (The "keep your heart, three stacks" lines at the end of the song are taken from "International Players Anthem" by UGK.) Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Horses Category:Pizza Rolls